Persiguiendo al Dragón
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo, Arthur ha soñado con un dragón de oro con ojos azules. Para todo este tiempo, él ha estado persiguiendo a la forma "humana" de este dragón; pero, ¿Quizás sea hora de renunciar a la esperanza? ¿O el dragón rechazará dejarlo ir?.


Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

Aclaración: Este fic **NO **me pertenece. Es 100% propiedad de **"Terhi"** una autora que amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Por lo tanto, todos los créditos a ella. Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.

**-.-.-.-**

**Persiguiendo al Dragón**

A veces, se preguntaba porque esto no terminaba. ¿Por qué el mundo se estaba derrumbando poco a poco y no se caía todo de una vez? ¿Por qué las naciones no vacilaron en sus pasos hacia la rendición de los pecados del pasado?; ¿Por qué rechazaron ser retenidos? Sus habitantes no eran conscientes de todo esto, claro. Todo lo que veían era hombres y mujeres normales que se dedicaban a sus negocios y sus trabajos duros; lo único que veían eran seres humanos con emociones y necesidades, iguales a ellos. ¿Era debido a que no sabían? ¿O era por qué no querían ver nada más? Los seres humanos siempre tuvieron miedo de lo que no entendían. Los líderes de las naciones sabían, por supuesto, y lo mantenían en secreto. No porque estaban acostumbrados a ellos, sino porque no querían que la gente entrara en pánico o trataran de encontrar a estas personas especiales y vitales para… a veces se preguntaba porque no se molestaba con ellos. Los seres humanos le habían dañado tanto; el hombre le había producido tantas cicatrices, tanto dolor…

Su cuerpo estaba marcado con su historia. La historia que pesaba demasiado sobre sus hombros y mente. Se sentía reducido por ella, como un anciano… viejo. Sí, él era viejo ¿Verdad? Todavía siendo tan joven en comparación de otros. Pero sí, era viejo. Y sabía demasiado bien que no podía negarlo, no importa lo mucho que lo quisiera. Cada vez que alguien lo llamaba "Old Man" y al instante contestaba que no lo era ciertamente, podía ver las imágenes fugaces, los recuerdos, de todo lo que pasó en su vida. Siempre podía sentir el peso en su mente y su cuerpo se volvía más pesado cuando las palabras pasaban por sus labios. ¿Por qué negarlo? ¿Por qué negaría algo de su pasado? Era inútil, todavía sabía que había sucedido, y nunca le había gustado la mentira. Sabía muy bien que a la gente le gustaba llamarlo mentiroso, sabía _muy bien_ que él había mentido más de lo que debería. Pero necesitaba esa seguridad, necesitaba saber que estaba bien para esconderse por un tiempo, ocultar su corazón, y sus pensamientos del mundo que lo miraba a los ojos. Y era inútil tratar de hablar con sus hermanos también; pero algunas naciones, aparentemente, no se habían dado cuenta de eso. Los mayores de Las Islas siempre venían con las mismas respuestas. Que eso no lo sabía, que los otros no tenían que saber, que era solo una fase… Ellos sabían, pero no tomaron la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que su hermano pequeño les había dicho. Ellos sabían sobre el dolor, después de todo. Ellos sabían por qué anhelaba sus días de oro, a pesar de todo el dolor que había sentido. Quería volver a ser joven, quería ser ese pequeño niño que no sabía nada sobre este tipo de dolor, odio y miedo… El niño que no era odiado por nadie.

Él no quería ser odiado. Pero su personalidad lo había hecho tan difícil que no encontraba el amor. Él tenía la costumbre de apartar a la gente lejos, diciéndoles que no los necesitó nunca y que no los necesitaba. Nunca se permitió acercarse demasiado a alguien. Muy pocos habían sido capaces de ver más allá de esto, ver por qué lo hizo, y por qué estaba asustado. Tenía miedo, miedo de lastimar a otros, miedo de hacerse daño… Así que en vez de involucrarlos demasiado, mantenía la distancia. Pero cuando finalmente quiso poner fin a esa conducta, cuando en verdad quiso estar cerca de alguien… esa persona puso una máscara de alegría, y dijo que tenía que estar bromeando. Las palabras eran tan alegres como su sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban confundidos y preocupados… Así que se quedó de nuevo. Se quedó lejos, y sin embargo, trató de acercarse. Pero cada vez, ya sea por su propio miedo de ser lastimado o por las palabras negadas de la persona y su confusa mirada, lo condujo un poco más lejos. Esta persona, el objeto de sus afectos, de repente, era como un dragón que no podía derrotar o dominar. Nunca se sintió como un caballero. No, más bien, era un campesino, persiguiendo al ser que le produjo tanto dolor en su pasado, desesperado por acercarse y por lo menos tocar aquel diamante que brillaba espléndidamente antes de que él muriera. Pero eso no era verdad, no era verdadero; y él lo sabía.

Otros habían tocado la balanza, y tocaron aún más. A otros se les permitió llegar a esa distancia. Todos menos él. Fue la única persona que se mantuvo en la distancia, la única persona que no podía acercarse al dragón. Ese dragón alegre y descuidado, que parecía tener una sonrisa verdadera y libre para todos, excepto él. A su alrededor, el comportamiento alegre parecía forzado… Ha sido así desde que había tratado de explicar lo que sentía y lo que quería. Y dolía tanto, dolía más de lo que podía expresar en palabras. Quería decir: "Por favor, olvídate de lo que dije, no era nada, era una estupidez", pero las palabras eran tan vacías. Había tratado de decirlo, pero no salían de sus labios. Cada vez que lo intentaba, en lugar de eso terminaba por insultar al dragón, haciendo todo peor. Él nunca quiso hacerle daño al pobre, el ser que parecía llevar el mundo sobre su espalda; él solo quería ayudar, para tomar parte de su carga y llevarla lejos de él. No podía. No sin hacerle algo de daño… Él no sería capaz de seguir con esto por más tiempo, tenía que dejarlo ir. Necesitaba dejar al dragón para dejar de recordarlo, sobre todo. Necesitaba que el dragón desapareciera de su vida para sobrevivir.

Arthur se levantó con un jadeo asustado y se sentó en su cama, mirando con ojos desorbitados su habitación. Un sueño tan extraño… pero típico. Era similar a todos los sueños que había tenido durante los últimos meses, y se estaba haciendo doloroso. Respiró hondo y se echó hacia atrás, tratando de calmarse. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cuando pensaba en lo que había soñado. Había estado de pie en un acantilado, declarándose a un dragón con escamas de oro y ojos azul cielo. Recordó las palabras que había pronunciado tan bien, demasiado bien. Y el dragón se rió, se _rió_ de él. Había caído desde el acantilado, solo para ser atrapado por unos humanos con apariencia sospechosamente igual a sus hermanos, que le sonrieron, le dijeron que mire sus pasos, lo abrazaron y le permitieron llorar y divagar… Y el dragón se alejó volando, sin dejar de reír, para reunirse con sus familiares. Nadie volvió para observar al hombre que lloraba, y cubrió su rostro del mundo y lloró en los brazos de los que podía llamar sus hermanos.

"**¿Por qué fuiste tas estúpido?"**, susurró mientras que finalmente cedía y permitía que las lágrimas caigan. **"¿Por qué nunca le dijiste? ¡Albión estúpido! ¡Estúpido… Estúpido! Estúpido…" **

Se dio la vuelta y enterró su rostro en la almohada, gritando sobre ella. Dolía, dolía mucho, y él solo quería que parara, ¡Oh Dioses! Lo quería parar, solo quería que todo se vaya. Quería ser un niño otra vez, ¿Por qué lo hizo, por qué lo dijo? ¡¿Por qué no mantuvo su maldita boca cerrada por una vez?

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Que Inglaterra llegara tarde a una reunión era muy inusual. Siempre estaba a tiempo, de hecho llegaba antes que los demás. Pero esta vez, llevaba media hora de retraso, y Ludwig se estaba impacientando.

"_**Bitte**_**, siéntense"**, suspiro. **"Vamos a acabar con esto ya. No podemos esperar más a Inglaterra".**

Así dijo, sin embargo, se abrió la puerta y Arthur dio un paso adentro.

"**Pido disculpas"**,dijo rápidamente. **"Me quedé dormido".**

Los otros siete países lo miraron con sorpresa, observando su apariencia. Tenía el cabello desordenado como de costumbre, un signo típico de que se hallaba recién levantado de la cama. Su ropa estaba arrugada y desordenada; además, su rostro estaba pálido. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando…

"**Ah… bueno…"** el alemán miró para otro lado. **"Está bien, Inglaterra, solo siéntate ya".**

Por lo tanto, la cumbre del G8 dio inicio. Algunos de los participantes ponían una mirada en el británico de vez en cuando, un poco preocupados de si se derrumbaría. Pero Arthur estaba en calma y relajado, solo ajustando una o dos veces alguna sugerencia hecha por un cierto tonto país de América. A parte de eso, estaba muy tranquilo. Pero una vez que todo había terminado, él soltó un suspiro de alivio, contento de que se haya acabado.

"**¿Inglaterra-san…?" **el inglés miró brevemente al escuchar la voz suave del país asiático. **"¿Está todo bien?".**

Por un momento, Arthur permaneció en silencio, considerando si debía decir la verdad o una mentira… pero entonces se acordó de su sueño, como ese dragón de oro tan familiar se había unido a su propia familia, uno de los dragones se parecía a Kiku de alguna manera, y el de oro había volado tan cerca de él…

"**Por favor, Kiku" **dijo, poniéndose y recolectando sus papeles. **"Déjame ser. Estoy cansado, eso es todo".**

La otra nación parpadeó sorprendida y se quedó mirando como hizo su recorrido hasta salir de la habitación. Pero tan pronto como él estaba fuera de vista, se echó a correr hasta su propia habitación. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, y había un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

_No llores delante de ellos. No llores. No dejes que te vean llorar._

No quería pensar en el sueño, pero era lo único que estaba claro en su mente. Arrancó la puerta de su habitación abierta, y se precipitó a su interior, cerrándola detrás de él. Los documentos cayeron al suelo, y en un momento se quitó los zapatos, lanzó su chaqueta en una esquina y se lanzó sobre la cama todavía desecha, enterrando su cara en la almohada, por segunda vez en el día. Tragó los sollozos y se estremeció violentamente.

"**No quiero esto nunca más" **susurró, escuchando su propia voz agrietada como un sollozo mezclado con las palabras débiles. **"¡No quiero esto…!"**

Otro escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y finalmente comenzó a sollozar. Quería a alguien para aferrarse en ese momento, pero sus hermanos no estaban allí. Todavía estaban en casa, probablemente, a la espera de que regresara para que pudieran decirle sus errores un poco más. Normalmente, odiaban verlo llorar, por lo que trataban de consolarlo… pero ahora mismo, estaba solo, sin nadie que le esperara y dejara llorar en su hombro. No era como si _aquí _le permitiría a alguien hacerlo. Respiró hondo, tembloroso, tratando de calmarse.

"**Deja de llorar" **se dijo débilmente. **"Deja de llorar ahora, no está ayudando…"**

"_**Non**_**, **_**Angleterre**_**, en realidad no lo está" **

Arthur parpadeó sorprendido y volvió su cabeza, viendo como Francia en silencio entró a la habitación y cerró firmemente la puerta detrás de él. No tenía su habitual sonrisa socarrona en los labios, de hecho, parecía casi tan grave como si alguien acabara de morir.

"**¿Vas a decirme, **_**Mon Amie**_**?" **le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en el borde; simplemente viendo el llanto del inglés. **¿Alguna vez me lo vas a decir? Te ayudé en tu crianza, pero nunca compartes ningún pensamiento conmigo… **_**Mon cher petit **__**frère**_**..."**

Arthur se estremeció. No había oído a la rana llamarlo así desde hace años, no desde las guerras mundiales… solo llamaba al inglés "Mi querido hermano pequeño" cuando realmente estaba preocupado por él. Y la mano que tocó su hombro lo confirmó.

"**Odio esto…" **las palabras sonaban tranquilas y llenas de amargura. **"No me gusta esto Francis… ¿Por qué siempre soy olvidado? Me preocupo mucho por los días pasados, pero ¿Y qué? E-eso no quiere decir que sea inútil, ¡No quiere decir que tengo que ser olvidado!" **el volvió a respirar hondo y se sentó. **"Es como si se estuvieran burlando de mi todo el maldito tiempo. Como soy alguien que debería haber caído muerto hace siglos, solo porque mi **_**Bloody Emperie **_**desapareció"**

Francis frunció el ceño un poco, escuchando como Arthur divagaba acerca de todo lo que le estaba molestando. Era viejo, no tan viejo como Yao, (El hombre chino era muy antiguo) pero se sentía mucho más viejo que él. No podía dejar de lado todo lo que le había hecho daño, él no podía, no importa cuánto le dijera la gente que tenía que hacerlo. No lo ayudaban. Él no quería ser odiado, pero parecía ser lo único que podía hacer. Cuando finalmente se quedó en silencio, miró hacia abajo a sus manos pálidas, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Francis lo observó silencioso, sintiendo que no había terminado todavía.

"**He tenido sueños extraños" **murmuró el inglés en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de que el sueño se presentara ante sus ojos si hablaba demasiado alto. **"Siempre se trata de un dragón… un dragón gigante… mucho más grande que uno rojo de Gales… y… es de oro, y tiene los ojos azul cielo…" **en esto, el francés se inclinó un poco más y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del hombre joven, para demostrarle que él estaba allí para apoyarlo. **"Este dragón… es diferente en cada sueño, pero siempre termina riéndose de mí y volando… una vez fue durante el Blitz… y luego, durante la Guerra Fría, y parecía así… enojado… mirando a otro dragón, uno negro, que estaba sentado sobre el acantilado… solo lo miraba, nada más… de vez en cuando… hablaba con unos u otros…" **Arthur cerró los ojos, no estaba seguro de porque le decía todo esto a la rana pero tenía que dejarlo salir. **"Siempre hablaba cortésmente y agradable, pero había tanto odio detrás de sus palabras… yo casi podía **_**sentirlo**_**… y el de oro volteó y se dirigió a mí, preguntándome si yo le ayudaría… si yo le ayudaría a luchar contra el dragón negro… yo no tuve oportunidad de responder, porque el negro de repente se fue volando… y él se rió, y también voló pero a una dirección diferente…"**

Francis comenzó lentamente a acariciar suavemente con sus dedos el pelo desordenado del rubio, sin hablar todavía. Él no quería interrumpir, no ahora, no cuando Arthur en realidad estaba hablando con él acerca de algo personal.

"**Este dragón" ** continuó Arthur. **"Yo… yo no empecé a soñar con él todas las noches hasta después de…" **se mordió el labio por un momento, dudando. **"Yo… le dije a Estados Unidos… le dije lo que sentía… se rió de mí, dijo que yo debía estar bromeando… yo… en realidad pensé que iba a escucharme, pero…" **la respiración temblorosa fue casi inmediatamente rota por un sollozo. **"Yo… América es el dragón, Francis… él… él es el dragón que deja a otras personas acercarse, pero nunca a mí. Cada vez que intento acercarme lo suficiente para tocarle, vuela antes de que pueda levantar la mano…"**

Ese era el corazón del problema. No era que el mundo había olvidado a Inglaterra, era el hombre que casi _condujo _el mundo. Francis no podía negar que Estados Unidos era bueno en acaparar la atención, el problema sería que todo el mundo se olvidaba del resto del mundo cuando lo hacía. Especialmente Japón. A pesar de ser cortés, el pequeño asiático ha seguido apoyando a la nación más joven en todo, algo que parecía gustarle al americano mucho. Cuando Arthur venía con objeciones y diciendo que era una mala idea, con algún sentido en la discusión, era derribado por un mocoso que sonreía abiertamente indicando que a Kiku le había gustado la idea.

"**Yo entiendo, **_**Mon Cher**_**" **el francés le susurró en voz baja, manteniendo apretujado al hombre. **"Sé que duele… pero a lo mejor hay que aceptarlo, después de todo. O lo aceptas, o intentas mantenerte alejado de él el mayor tiempo posible". **Sonrió suavemente ante la confundida mirada de los ojos color esmeralda. **"No hables con él ni **_**nada**_**, **_**Angleterre**_**. Trátalo como al aire, como si no existiera. Le encanta la atención, y le embroma que no lo hagan, **_**Mon cher petit **__**frère**_**. Tal vez funcione".**

Arthur se mordió el labio, y asintió lentamente. La rana tenía un punto, aunque era una forma infantil de hacer frente a la situación, pero que posiblemente funcionara cuando el objetivo era América. La parte más difícil sería llevarla realmente a cabo. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero la nación joven era demasiado buena en poner la _"Kicked Puppy"_ mirada. Y siempre era tan condenadamente difícil decir que no…

"**Podría intentarlo" **dijo en voz baja. **"Pero no creo que le preocupe."**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Los siguientes dos meses fueron, por decir lo menos, muy extraños. Ya a la primera semana, se difundió el rumor a través de Canadá y Japón que Estados Unidos estaba molesto. _Muy _molesto.

"**No sé lo que está pasando" **Matthew diría, abrazando a Kumajirou, su oso polar, un poco más apretado. **"No voy a decir nada más que alguien le trata mal…"**

"**Él me dijo que alguien está, deliberadamente, haciendo caso omiso de él" **Japón podría explicar. **"Pero él no me dijo quien, por desgracia…"**

Y esto condujo a la situación actual. Matthew se sentó en la sala al lado de Francis, viendo a la nación mayor servirse un poco de vino tinto.

"**Se trata de tu hermano, dijiste" **expresó el francés tranquilamente mientras se sentaba. ¿**Alguien está haciendo caso omiso de él, y él está enojado por ello?"**

Matthew asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, con una mirada un poco triste en su rostro.

"**Sabes que no le gusta ser ignorado"**,dijo en voz baja. **"Pero él no reacciona así, a menos que sea alguien a quien le gusta tener cerca…"**

Francis dejó escapar una risita y tomó un sorbo de vino, fijándose en el canadiense y en su mirada. Sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría.

"_**Oui**_**, yo sé quién es **_**Mathieu**_**," **sonrió. **"Solo hay una nación lo suficientemente terca como para seguir ignorando a **_**Amérique **_**durante tanto tiempo. Y resulta que solo vive al otro lado del Canal Inglés".**

Por un momento, Matthew lo miró como si estuviera a punto de reír, pero la risa murió en sus labios cuando pensó en ello. No tenía sentido, de alguna manera… Alfred adoraba burlarse de su antiguo mentor, y Arthur absolutamente lo odiaba cuando sucedía. Por lo tanto, no era tan extraño que el inglés haya tenido suficiente y finalmente decidió hacer caso omiso del mocoso.

"**Pero, ¿Realmente…?"**

"**Él, **_**Mathieu**_**. Él ya lo está haciendo. Se está alejando de tu hermano, cueste lo que cueste. Lo que suceda después, depende de **_**l´Amérique**_**, y nadie más".**

Que algo había sucedido fue evidente para el próximo encuentro mundial. Alfred se burlaba de Arthur aún más de lo habitual, pero la nación mayor con calma no le hacía caso. Como si nunca hubiera siquiera escuchado algo. Esto, a su vez, hizo que el americano hiciera un puchero molesto y con fulgor siguiera. Finalmente, las agresiones verbales fueron demasiado para algunas naciones. China se puso de pie, silenciando a Estados Unidos en medio de una fuerte diatriba.

"**Esto es muy injusto-aru" **dijo el asiático bruscamente. **"¡Inglaterra no te ha hecho nada malo a ti, América! ¡Lo estás tratando peor que de costumbre, y él solo se sienta y se calla-aru! ¿Cómo crees que se siente? **Se volvió al inglés y le sonrió. **"Inglaterra, ¿Estas bien? Espero que no hayas tomado sus insultos mal…"**

Los ojos esmeraldas observaron a la nación mayor, y una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de Arthur.

"**No sé de lo que estás hablando, China" **respondió él sin problemas. **"No he oído ningún insulto en esta sala hoy".**

La gente miraba. De repente, el rumor de que alguien estaba haciendo caso omiso de Estados Unidos fue confirmado, y que era _Inglaterra_, de todas las personas, también. Inglaterra, el hombre que algunos habían creído era incapaz de dejar de lado al niño que una vez crió… Un "niño" que, por el momento, parecía listo para lanzar un ataque al hombre mayor para atrapar su atención.

"**¡¿What The Fuck, Iggy?" **gritó con enojo Alfred. **"¡Estoy de pie aquí mismo!"**

Arthur ni siquiera parpadeó. Mantuvo sus ojos en China, una mirada inquisitiva en ellos. Pero si mirabas con cuidado, parecía haber un dejo de tristeza también.

"**¿Podemos llevar a cabo la reunión ahora?" **preguntó en voz baja. **"Me gustaría terminar con esto".**

La reunión fue más rápida de lo que uno hubiera esperado. Pero cuando todo el mundo comenzó a salir, Alfred agarró la mano de Arthur y rápidamente lo sacó fuera. El hombre mayor no protestó, sino que solo arqueó una ceja en silencio. **"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" **dijo cuándo fue empujado dentro de una habitación vacía. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el americano comenzó a fulminarle con la mirada con indignación otra vez.

"**¿What the fuck do you think you're doing, Inglaterra?" **gruñó Alfred cuando se acercó más, recibiendo solo una mirada vacía en respuesta al principio. **"¡No pretendas por **_**fucking**_** que no sabes de que hablo! Qué demonios has estado haciendo estos dos meses ¿eh? ¿Por qué has estado haciendo caso omiso de mí?"**

Arthur se volvió, poco a poco acercándose a una ventana; el cielo había comenzado lentamente a tornarse gris cuando las nubes se reunieron, y las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Que irónico…

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus labios, e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza. Él casi podía _sentir _la mirada que el joven le estaba dando, quemándole. Pero él, no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir. ¿La verdad? ¿O debía mentir y salvar los pequeños trozos de su corazón que todavía existían? Cerró los ojos por un momento.

"**Pensé que podría manejar esto" **dijo en voz baja. **"El resto del mundo presta atención a ti, ¿Qué importa si yo no lo hago? ¿Qué importa si decido contemplar mi propio país por un tiempo? ¿Por qué tendría que llegar a ti, América? ¿O no me permites preocuparme por cuidarme a mí mismo, y a mis hermanos en vez de a ti?".**

América parpadeó y lo miró fijamente. ¿Por qué no estaba gritando…? Normalmente, Arthur habría intentado morderlo y decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos… Ahora, solo se veía… triste. Como si el mundo descansara sobre sus hombros y constantemente le recodara las cosas que había hecho…

"**¡Si por lo menos me dijeras, tal vez yo no estaría enojado contigo!" **Ja. No había manera de que el viejo pudiera manejar esas palabras. Nunca le había gustado escuchar que algo era su culpa. **"¡Si tú me hubieras **_**dicho**_** que no querías hablar conmigo…!"**

"_**No**_** trates de fijar esto en mí, Jones."**

Arthur se dio la vuelta, no era evidente, pero a partir de la utilización de _ese_ nombre, Alfred se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio. Fuera lo que fuese que provocó que el viejo hiciera caso omiso de su antigua colonia, había sido algo que lo había dejado trastornado. Mucho.

"**No lo aceptaré nunca más" **dijo con calma. **"No lo haré. No quiero ser tratado como un viejo **_**Fool**_** solo porque así tú me llamas. Usas tantas maneras de ponerte de tu lado, simplemente porque yo soy del **_**Old**__**World**_**, porque yo no soy como **_**tú**_**. Siempre te burlas de mí, siempre me llamas viejo, afirmas que nunca llegaré a ninguna parte con esta actitud mía. Bueno, estoy bien con esta actitud." **Volvió a reír, pero no había ninguna emoción real en ella. **"Estoy bien en ser esto. Me **_**gusta**_** tomarlo fácil, me gusta leer, me gusta quedarme dentro y beber el té. Incluso si piensas que es algo que solo los hombres viejos deben hacer. ¡**_**Prefiero**_** los viejos días, echo de menos ser un corsario, omito la navegación, y echo de menos ser un **_**caballero**_**! **Apretó los puños ligeramente. **"A ti te gusta embromarme con todas aquellas cosas, demasiado bien lo sé, pero no me importa un bledo lo que tú digas. No soy tú, América, y no lo quiero ser. Porque si hay algo que aborrezco son los insensibles bastardos como tú. Las personas que ni siquiera **_**tratan **_**de entender lo que la otra persona está sintiendo."**

Por alguna razón, las palabras parecían llegar al joven, que miró con sorpresa a la isla. Todas habían sido bromas inofensivas, ¿no?... nunca había _tratado _de hacer parte a otros con él; nunca había querido que Arthur creyera que alguien no debía preocuparse por ellos… Ellos elegían solos, ¿A caso eran ellos…? Esto no era culpa de Alfred. Pero_ fue_ culpa de Alfred que Arthur se sintiera de esta manera, al parecer. Por qué él fue sin duda, él que había burlado e insultado al anciano.

"**Tú no escuchas lo que dice la gente" **continuó Arthur, con su voz de repente muy tranquila. **"Solo te burlaste de mí cuando yo… cuando traté de decirte algo… cuando te estaba desnudando mi **_**alma**_**, y te reíste en mi cara. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en cómo me sentí? El rechazo no es algo fácil de tratar, Alfred; pero podría haberlo manejado mucho mejor si no te hubieras reído de mí."**

El estadounidense se encogió un poco, recordando el momento en que Arthur había pedido hablar con él. No supo que decir cuando el británico pronto pronunció esas tres palabras. Así, mientras su mente corría, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo bueno que decir, su boca había dicho las palabras que tanto odiaba, acompañado de carcajadas. Había sido realmente feliz por la confesión, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Y antes de que él fuera capaz de decir nada en absoluto, había dicho algo muy estúpido. Se odiaba por ello, y sabía que Arthur había sido herido. Cada vez que había tratado de decir algo al respecto, cada vez que había visto la esperanza en los ojos del inglés, se las había arreglado para romperlas otra vez.

"**Arthur…"** habló en voz baja también, tratando de calmar el temblor de Inglaterra. **"Arthur, yo… yo nunca…" **respiró hondo y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos correctamente; ¡Atornillarse _no_ era una opción!. **"Yo nunca… quise hacerte daño… fue… yo no estaba pensando… o bueno, **_**estaba **_**yo, pero no quería decirte eso a ti… solo pasó…"**

Arthur le dio una amarga sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

"**Las cosas no pasan "por casualidad" niño estúpido…" **dijo la isla. **"Siempre hay una razón. Y ahora, la razón es que no aceptaste lo que siento, por lo que me rechazaste… así que supongo que este es el adiós, al menos en este aspecto." **Pasó por delante del atónito América y tomó la manija de la puerta. **"Nos vemos en la próxima reunión, Estados Unidos".**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Alfred más o menos fulminaba con la mirada al televisor; sino que, en realidad, ni siquiera miraba el espectáculo, su mente se hallaba en un lugar completamente diferente. Arthur se había despedido de él, y lo había dejado solo en esa habitación. El británico al parecer, no quería decir _adiós_-adiós, más bien era… adiós, "Nunca voy a ser tan tonto de nuevo"… _habían_ hablado el uno al otro después de eso, y Arthur había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero faltaba algo. Esa chispa habitual se había ido, esa llama que siempre hacia al viejo hombre seguir los argumentos. Últimamente, se habían terminado mucho más rápido que de costumbre. Arthur le parecía tan sometido, tan tranquilo…

Entonces, la siguiente reunión vino. Mientras Arthur actuaba normal y se peleaba con Francia, como de costumbre, sus movimientos parecían más lentos y cuidados que habitualmente. Pero cuando el francés logró agarrar el hombro de la nación un poco más joven y clavó sus uñas… Arthur dejó escapar un grito, se estremeció y retrocedió, gruñendo como un animal salvaje.

"_**Angleterre**_**…" **Francis frunció el ceño un poco.** "¿Qué te ha ocurrido en el hombro? Hay algo envuelto alrededor…"**

"**No hay nada, rana estúpida", **susurró Arthur en respuesta, sus mejillas ligeramente pálidas. **"Mi hombro solo duele un poco."**

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la reunión, Alfred comenzó a mantener los ojos en un punto oscuro constantemente en crecimiento en esa parte del británico.

_Francis dijo que había algo envuelto alrededor de su hombro, _pensó. _Y… dijo que le dolía… ¿Podría ser realmente…?_

"**Inglaterra-san…" **la voz de Japón rompió con la presentación de Alemania. **"¿Qué es lo que… hay algo… su hombro…"**

Arthur parpadeó y se tocó el hombro, y cuando miró su mano, ésta estaba manchada de rojo. Se quedó mirando por un momento antes de rápidamente levantarse.

"**Disculpen," **dijo a toda prisa. **"Volveré más tarde."**

Salió corriendo, Alfred frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, y salió tras el hombre de más edad, sin preocuparse por las voces sorprendidas que lo llamaban. Algo había sucedido, y él quería saber qué. Arthur estaba sangrando, por supuesto… pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido? Corrió tras el británico, siguiéndolo hasta su habitación. La puerta estaba, como él esperaba, cerrada, y había manchas de color rojo en el mango, que mostraban claramente que estaba allí.

"**Inglaterra",** gritó, llamando a la puerta. **"Inglaterra, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar?" **No hubo respuesta en un primer momento, por lo que llamó de nuevo, pensando que el hombre mayor no lo había oído. **"¡Inglaterra! ¡Vamos Iggy, abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí!".**

Un medio estrangulado ruido se oyó, ¿Un sollozo tal vez? ¿O podría ser algo más? Frunció el ceño y trató abrir de nuevo.

"**Arthur," **declaró él. **"Vamos… por favor, abre… yo solo quiero ayudar ¿de acuerdo? No voy a hacer nada más, lo prometo. ¿Por favor?, por favor ¿Me vas a dejar entrar? ¿Arthur?".**

"**Vete, **_**Bloody Plonker.**_**"**

La voz era tranquila, todavía audible. Pero, como se podía predecir, Alfred ignoró las palabras y en su lugar simplemente destruyó la cerradura y entró, para gran sorpresa del inglés, quien desesperadamente trató de ocultar algo en el hombro.

"**¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" **Arthur lo miró con enojo, pero había una cierta "_Deer in the headlights_" de expresión en sus ojos. **"¿Qué quieres? ¡No puedes entrar en la habitación de alguien así!"**

El americano se acercó a la cama con dos pasos largos, forzando con calma la mano de Arthur fuera de su hombro, una herida grande y sangrante le devolvió la mirada, y el parpadeó sorprendido.

¿Cuándo había recibido esa herida? Se veía tan fresca…

"**Arthur", **suspiró todavía sin mirar a otro lado. **"¿Cuándo… cuando te hiciste…? ¿Qué te ha pasado?".**

Arthur miró hacia otro lado, pequeños raspones lentamente comenzaron a abrirse camino por sus mejillas. Él no había tenido la intención de que cualquiera pueda verlo, y el que Francia lo agarrara era algo inesperado. Pero había pasado, y ahora el imbécil estúpido quería saber lo que era. Él no _estaba_ exigiendo una respuesta, pero la súplica infantil, la mendicidad, todavía estaba allí.

"**Me caí", **dijo el inglés en voz baja. **"Me caí y me corté con un cuchillo, hace aproximadamente dos días, ¿Por qué? No es algo tan malo, solo hay que limpiarlo un poco. Y envolverlo de manera adecuada."**

Él sonrió débilmente, tratando de verse por lo menos bastante normal. Pero parecía que el mocoso se negaba a creerle.

"**¿Te hiciste esto a ti mismo?", **Preguntó Alfred, su voz repentinamente fuerte.** "¿Te has hecho daño, Arthur? God, ¿What The Hell? ¿Por qué haces esto?".**

Los ojos esmeraldas miraron por un momento antes de cerrarse poco a poco, no queriendo enfrentar la mirada afectada en los azul cielo. Al parecer, una explicación a su comportamiento extraño era lo que se necesitaba, después de todo, el _Git_ no se conformaría de otra forma. Alfred comenzó a ayudar con la herida, la limpieza y el cuidado del vendaje. Mientras hacía esto, Arthur tomó una decisión.

"**Algunas personas tienen sueños extraños, Alfred"**- dijo lentamente, mirando a la pared. **"Sueños que reflejan situaciones de sus vidas, a veces. He tenido sueños como esos muchas veces en mi vida, pero últimamente han comenzado a regresar con más frecuencia de lo que quisiera. Siempre se trata de un dragón…" **giró la cabeza y miró las manos bronceadas del otro hombre que descansaban en su hombro herido. **"Una criatura gigantesca con escamas de oro, y ojos azules como el cielo en un día sin nubes. En un principio, el dragón no era más que un cachorro pequeño, una cría pequeña, y lo estaba alimentando y ayudando a crecer. Luego, a medida que se hacía más grande, empezó a odiarme por querer tener cuidado, por querer que se quede conmigo. Esta criatura no tenía necesidad de mi ayuda. Así que me atacó, exigiendo que le permita volver lejos y vivir la vida que debía vivir…" **se dio cuenta como Alfred lentamente levantó la vista y lo miraba a la cara en su lugar. **"Me dejó llorando bajo la lluvia, y voló para unirse a otros dragones. No era todavía tan grande como otros, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para imponerse en una pelea. Y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar, sentarme en el suelo y ver… poco a poco, me di cuenta que me gustaba verlo volar alrededor. Me gustaba verlo crecer más grande y más fuerte, más fuerte que los otros dragones. Se volteaba a mirarme a veces, incluso llegó a hablarme después de un tiempo. Pero no se quedaba conmigo, siempre terminaba volando y jugando con su propia familia de nuevo. No era necesario, porque yo no era como ellos. Yo estaba tan débil, demasiado débil como para ser capaz de vivir con un dragón. Y se burlaba de mí por eso…" **levantó su propia mirada, clavando sus ojos en los de Alfred. **"Yo odiaba ser tan débil, lo odiaba… pero me lo recordaban contantemente, por ese mismo dragón ni más ni menos. No podía hacer nada en absoluto. Pero traté de no pensar en ello, y como el dragón me hablaba más a menudo, me encontré enamorándome de él. Sabía que no debía, que no podía amar a un dragón, pero sucedió. No pudo parar. Pero podía ocultarlo, por lo menos durante algún tiempo. Fue difícil, especialmente cuando el dragón se burlaba de mí por un sin fin de cosas diferentes, como mi debilidad, y porque yo era diferente. Me decía que yo podría haber sido un dragón una vez, pero que ahora no era más que un débil anhelo de algo que no podía tener. Y cuando me decidí a hablar de lo que sentía…"**

Por un momento, Arthur se detuvo, y miró a la nación más joven, una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Alfred estaba escuchando por primera vez, tomándolo en serio a pesar de la forma en la que hablaba de todo.

"**El dragón se rió de mí y me llamó loco", **dijo el británico, con un suspiro. **"Siguió hablando de ello, el tiempo suficiente para dejar una cicatriz que pensé permanente. Entonces tomé una decisión, y empecé a ignorar por completo al dragón, y eso lo puso completamente furioso. Me buscaba constantemente, gritaba mi nombre y me decía que saliera… rugía de rabia cada vez que la frustración era demasiado, pero lo mantenía oculto. Fingí no verlo en absoluto. Pero al final, el dragón me encontró y exigió una explicación, entonces se lo dije todo. Expliqué como me sentía, cuan enfadado y doloroso había sido… Y el dragón en verdad me pidió perdón, y dijo que en realidad, nunca quiso hacerme daño. Pero resistí todo, y simplemente dije: ¡Adiós! Y me alejé. No quería ser dañado más. Sin embargo, el dragón siguió buscándome, siguió viniendo a mí para hablar…yo no podía decirle que se alejara de mí, hubiera sido descortés. Y nunca es una buena idea ofender a un dragón." **Se rió con tristeza. **"Tú eres el dragón, América… tú eres el dragón que he perseguido durante tanto tiempo, el dragón que nunca puedo ni tocar. Porque no es mío, porque yo no **_**tengo**_** que estar cerca de ustedes. Y solo tengo que aceptarlo, pero me llevará algún tiempo… y duele tanto que…"**

Alfred se lo quedó mirando, con una confusión evidente en su rostro. ¿Arthur pensaba en él como un dragón…? Y no solo eso, un dragón que al parecer no entendía lo que estaba pasando… pero eso no era cierto ¿verdad? Alfred no quería que Arthur renunciara, ¡No le gustaba eso!

"**Sorprendentemente, solo pinchar mi piel con agujas quita un poco el dolor," **dijo Arthur con calma. **"Sin embargo, las agujas son tan pequeñas… así que probé con un cuchillo. Pero puede que haya presionado un poco demasiado duro, y luego me resbalé cuando alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta. Eso es todo." **Dejó escapar una risa débil. **"No creo que vuelva a utilizarlo ya que…"**

El americano se tensó y agarró la mano de su viejo mentor.

"**Por el amor de Dios, Arthur", **susurró. **"¿Realmente escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Tú te has hecho daño a ti mismo por mí, y yo… no… por favor, Arthur no lo hagas nunca más…" **él respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. **"Yo… yo sé que esto es culpa mía… pero quiero arreglarlo todo para bien. No me gusta verte así, y sabiendo que es mí culpa lo hace peor… soy el mejor… te quiero ayudar de alguna manera, pero yo realmente no… quiero decir…"**

Arthur suspiró exasperado, y se retorció la mano fuera del alcance del hombre más fuerte.

"**En serio no lo entiendo, Alfred" **murmuró. **"No quiero tu ayuda **_**porque**_** tú eres la causa de todo. Así que por favor, déjame en paz."**

Alfred contuvo una maldición, enojado, y tiró con insistencia de la nación mayor en un estrecho abrazo, a pesar de que Arthur luchó, el americano no se rendía.

"**No puedo permitir que la persona que amo pase por esto solo", **dijo bruscamente. **"¡Yo no voy a ser esa clase de persona!".**

Arthur se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la nada, y Alfred parpadeó sorprendido por sus propias palabras, ¿Acababa realmente de decir que…? Oh, _Fuck_.

"**A-arthur…" **su voz vaciló un poco, y la incertidumbre se envolvió a su alrededor cuando el inglés no respondió en un primer momento. **"Arthur… yo… que era… no era justo para ti… lo siento… pe-pero, cuando dijo esas palabras… solo… solo salieron de mi boca… lo digo en serio. Sabías que… yo no sabía qué diablos decir, y cuando traté de pensar en algo, ello, simplemente me fui al diablo, y yo sé que soy un jodido estúpido, pero lo siento… y yo… yo no quiero hacerte daño…"**

Arthur se retorció un poco más, y esta vez Alfred no le impidió alejarse, los ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con recelo, la confusión y la sospecha llenando hasta el borde. Ninguno habló por un tiempo, como si el silencio fuera demasiado, muy necesario, demasiado precioso para romperlo ahora mismo. Ambos necesitaban el silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos.

"**¿Por qué me dices esto?" **preguntó Arthur después de un rato, su voz apenas llegando más alto que un susurro casi audible. **"¿Por qué solamente me dices eso a mí para consolarme, Alfred? ¿No entiendes que quiero seguir adelante? ¿Tienes que guardarme con esto?"**

Alfred mordió un poco el interior de sus labios.

"**Yo no estoy mintiendo", **dijo en voz baja. **"Quería decírtelo en aquel entonces, pero… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó… las palabras salieron a pesar de que yo no quería decir esas en absoluto… y… yo… estaba muy feliz por tu confesión, pero solo… me sorprendiste, y traté de pensar que decir, y entonces, solo dije… me jodió, lo sé… pero yo nunca quise que esto suceda, Arthur…". **Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. **"Te lo juro, yo no quería que todo esto suceda. Nunca quise que tú estés en tanto dolor… yo… traté de decírtelo, pero nunca… no sé por qué, simplemente no pude…"**

Arthur extendió la mano y la apretó sobre la boca del joven para que no dijera nada más. No quería escuchar…

"**Por favor, no digas más", **suspiró. **"Mira… a pesar de que no tenga que olvidar… necesito tiempo. Me dolió mucho, Alfred, y yo… yo no soy tan bueno en olvidar cosas como estas…". **Él respiró hondo. **"No sé cuánto tiempo voy a necesitar… pero… no me pases por alto ¿vale? Nosotros… podemos hablar todavía, y todo eso… pero por lo menos tu sabes que yo…"**

Alfred sonrió y tomó la mano de Arthur de nuevo, asintiendo con su cabeza lentamente.

"**Yo sé que lo estás considerando, y no voy a cometer el error de presionarte", **respondió. **"Voy a esperar".**

Ellos se miraron por un momento, lo que permitió al silencio volver. Pero cuando Arthur abrió la boca para decir algo nuevo, hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

"**¡Estados Unidos-san!** **¡Inglaterra-san!" **la voz de Kiku estaba llena de angustia. **¿Está todo bien? ¿Puedo entrar?".**

"**Está bien, Kiku" -**llamó Alfred. **"Estaremos afuera en un segundo ¿Bien?".**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Un año había pasado, y ya era el cuatro de Julio; Alfred, como de costumbre, estaba emocionado por su cumpleaños, y había invitado a tantas naciones como sean posibles (es decir, el número exacto que podría encajar en su gran casa – había contado). Y como siempre, todos más o menos llegaron allí. Australia dijo algo acerca de que su Koala estaba enfermo, y China más bien fue atacado por el papeleo, pero aparte de eso, todo el mundo vino a felicitar a la joven nación. Incluso Inglaterra llegó, y sorprendentemente, parecía estar en un estado de ánimo bastante bueno.

"**Después de engañar a mis hermanos para que hagan su parte de la documentación, ¿Cómo **_**no**_** podría estar de buen humor?", **dijo, cuando se lo preguntó alguien. **"Finalmente obtuve un tiempo de descanso, mientras que estén atados". **

"**En verdad eres cruel, **_**Angleterre**_**", **expresó Francia, abriendo sus ojos ligeramente. **"Pero al mismo tiempo, creo que es bastante…"**

"**Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase rana, o voy a tener que castrarte".**

De alguna forma, los dos lograron permanecer bastante tranquilos durante la fiesta, aunque Arthur todavía tuvo ocasiones muy numerosas en las que se permitió golpear a Francis, por ser un idiota pervertido. Alfred ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que los había visto actuar cordialmente uno alrededor del otro, incluso se las arreglaron para tener una conversación _normal _por algunos veinte minutos. Fue bastante impresionante.

"**¿Tragaste un arcoíris o algo así?", **preguntó Alfred cuando logró detener a Arthur de golpear a Francis otra vez (para ser justos, el francés había insultado Stonehenge, y algún tipo de retribución se requería). **"Has estado hablando con él durante veinte minutos sin golpearlo".**

Arthur se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"**Como he dicho, estoy de buen humor," **respondió. **"¿No es hora de abrir tus regalos?"**

Los regalos eran la parte favorita de Alfred de todo. Los hermanos Italia le habían dado un cuadro y un libro de cocina (el último, al parecer, fue la decisión de Italia del Sur después de visitar un restaurante italiano y odiar los alimentos), Kiku le dio juegos de video, Matthew le dio un nuevo libro de Geografía (que se propuso conseguirle, cansado de la persistente "ignorancia" de su hermano), Ludwig le entregó películas (sorprendentemente, Alfred no las había visto antes), Francia le dio algo que prefería no ver o pensar nunca más… la lista continuaba. Pero, finalmente, encontró el regalo de Inglaterra, que era bastante pequeño… era un simple sobre; una carta, y una imagen de un dragón de oro de gran tamaño. Cuando Alfred miró a su alrededor, se percató de que la isla no estaba por ningún lado.

"**¿Dónde está Arthur?", **preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

"**Salió… ¿eh?" **Matthew respondió y miró con curiosidad el sobre. **"Una carta, dijiste… ¿Lo vas a leer?".**

Alfred vaciló un poco, pero desdobló el papel. La letra familiar, elegante y pulcra de Arthur cubría el papel, y las palabras no eran algo que ciertamente Alfred habría esperado; pero ellas eran amables, y mientras la leía en voz alta, un sentimiento familiar aumentaba en su pecho.

_Querido Alfred:_

_Esto podría no ser el mejor regalo, supongo. Por lo menos no a primera vista. Pero si continúas leyéndolo, entonces esto tal vez sea aceptable para ti, por lo menos. ¿Puedo obtener tu atención por un poco de tiempo, solo lo suficiente para terminarlo?_

_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el dragón de oro? Fue hace un año, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que tú debes tenerlo en cuenta. Tengo algo que añadir a la historia ahora. Un poco más que hace un año, el dragón finalmente me dijo lo que sentía. Desde el principio, yo estaba preocupado, pero el dragón me amaba todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, yo estaba todavía muy asustado y herido en el momento, así que me tomé mi tiempo para decidir si quería tomar el riego. Porque eso es lo que es, amar a un dragón. Un riesgo. Me tomó mucho tiempo pensar en una respuesta._

_Siempre he tenido miedo de lastimar a otros y lastimarme, así… detuve un montón de cosas que yo hubiera querido hacer. Siempre impulsé a otros lejos de mí… pero este dragón, a pesar de que me causó mucho dolor en el pasado, volvía a mí una y otra vez. Cada vez, era como si me ofreciera volar con él, aunque yo nunca lo vi… ahora, tengo una respuesta para él. Por favor, déjame volar… voy a necesitar ayuda, pero volaré. _

_No puedo olvidar mi pasado, los recuerdos quedarán para siempre. Tuve una lucha para olvidarlos hace un tiempo, y no voy a negar mis sentimientos más. Espero que no me pida olvidar… sino más bien, ¿Podría venir a mí? He tomado mi decisión, ¿Ha hecho la suya? _

_Estoy a la espera, mi dragón. Ya sabes dónde estoy, así que ven por mí. _

_~Arthur._

Por un momento, solo se quedó mirando la carta, y luego echó un vistazo a la imagen. Entonces, se puso de pie y salió corriendo al porche. Arthur se volvió y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, inclinando su cabeza.

"**Ah, lo encontraste ya," **dijo en voz baja. **"¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?".**

Alfred sonrió afectuosamente y se acercó más, tirando suavemente del hombre mayor en un abrazo apretado.

"**¿Tú en realidad tienes que preguntar?" **cuestionó. **"En serio, Iggy… vine aquí ¿no? Inmediatamente después de leer la carta. Y te estoy abrazando".**

Un manotazo le fue dado con la mano.

"**No me llames, Iggy", **murmuró Arthur, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del hombre más alto. **"Es molesto…". **Dudó un poco. **"Mira, yo… será difícil, Alfred… no me he olvidado, pero… decidí tomar el riesgo… yo, si… si no se resuelve… ¿Me dejarás ir?".**

Con cuidado, el estadounidense aflojó el abrazo y miró a los ojos de Arthur, una sonrisa suave se difundía en sus labios.

"**Esto va a hacer el cliché más gran del año", **dijo. **"pero yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Y si quieres que te deje ir, voy a hacerlo. Y si alguna vez quieres venir de nuevo después de eso, voy a estar allí. ¿Puedes confiar en mí con esto?".**

Se inclinó aún más cerca y lo besó castamente, vacilante, como si le preocupara que lo apartara. Y en un primer momento, el británico se congeló, pero poco a poco, se fue relajando, y le devolvió el gesto, acariciando con sus manos el cabello de oro del joven. Al mismo tiempo, Alfred intentó profundizar el beso. El leve chasquido de una cámara los volvió a la realidad.

"**Esto va a ser enmarcado y puesto en tu pared, Alfred", **se rió Hungría. **"¡Te juro que este es el momento más dulce que he captado con mi cámara!".**

Los dos hombres solo podían mirar, por un momento. El resto del grupo se había trasladado a la terraza, al parecer. Y más o menos, todos los miraban con una sonrisa.

"**Ah, **_**amour", **_suspiró Francis. **"¿Puede haber algo más dulce?" **luego, miró deliberadamente a Alfred. **"Ah, y **_**l'Amérique**_**, si le haces daño a **_**petit mon **__**frère**_**, yo personalmente se lo diré a sus hermanos. No habrá misericordia".**

"**Parece que todo se ha resuelto ahora," **dijo Kiku, sonriéndole cálidamente a los dos. **"Felicidades, Arthur-san, Alfred-san".**

Arthur se ruborizó y apoyándose contra Alfred trató de ocultarlo escondiendo su rostro con la camisa del hombre, murmurando en voz baja lo vergonzoso que era. Alfred solo se rió y lo abrazó de nuevo, colocando un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"**Acostúmbrate a ello, Iggy," **rió entre dientes, haciendo resplandecer los ojos esmeraldas. **"Va a ocurrir de nuevo, quieras o no".**

Una mano firme le golpeó en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"**¡No me llames Iggy, **_**Bloody Plonker**_**!".**

¡The End!

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Holas! ¿Les gustó? Personalmente, yo lo adoré. Tres días me tomó traducir esto, y lo disfruté. En especial, porque me pareció sumamente dulce y tierno que Arthur comparara todo con su sueño, Alfred como el "Dragón" y él como la persona siempre persiguiéndolo, y que al final, sea el mismo Alfred, quien terminó yendo hacia él.

Este tipo de fics son los míos: angustia, drama, romance. Para mí, no hay mejor historia, que una en dónde el personaje sufra, pase por dolor, pero que al final termine bien. ¿No les da alegría ver que todo al final sale bien? ¿Qué todo el sufrimiento vale la pena, porque termina encontrando lo que tanto buscaba? Bueno, a mí sí.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto. Mi segunda traducción, y dudo que sea la última. Aún tengo mucho camino por delante.

Me falta poco para terminar los capítulos nuevos de mis otros fics, se me complica porque se vienen todos los exámenes, y previas y eso, en mi colegio. Pero, me hice un tiempo, y como no iba a lograr terminarlos ¿Qué mejor que una traducción para hacerles pasar un buen momento? Ojalá les haya gustado.

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho. ¡Goodbye!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Traducción: Remula Black

Original: Terhi

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-


End file.
